Star-Crossed Lovers
by KICT
Summary: AU. Hay un príncipe y una princesa, y como siempre eligieron la peor época para enamorarse.
1. Prefacio

_**Bien, esto será un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Pero aun así, fue divertido. Si logran llegar hasta el final sin cogerse la cabeza y fingir vomitar, les daré un premio…realmente, no, pero sería genial ¿cierto? **_

_**Bien, estoy consciente que no he terminado mis otras historias, y me disculpo por eso. Es que, siento que están incompletas. **_

_**Bueno, esta historia está casi terminada (me falta el final XD), se suponía que iba a ser un One-shot. Luego, mientras más escribía, la historia más se desarrollaba y así. En fin, esto nació de una canción de Daughtry "Battleships", y se me ocurrió mientras revisaba un cap. de Convivencia Familiar (ven? Al menos lo intento XD) **_

_**Mientras escribía, pensé en Juana de Arco y en Romeo y Julieta (en su anime también) así que se pueden dar una idea (?) **_

_**Advierto que mezclé toda la historia conocida y por haber XD, incluso le metí criaturas mitológicas por ahí :3. Ah, sin mencionar que creo que ciertos personajes entrarían en la categoría de OoC (me disculpo por eso, pero así es la imaginación u.u) Por lo tanto, si no te gustan ninguna de estas cosas te recomiendo que no leas ;) **_

_**Bueno, les presento otra de mis desvaríos, con ustedes, señoras, señores, adolescentes, fickers, fanáticos amantes de la lectura, de la cursilería, sangre, petirrojos y chicas extraterrestres (okay, la chica está loca):**_

_**(Redoble de tambores) **_

**_Star-Crossed Lovers_**

By: KICT

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preámbulo.**_

A pesar de la proximidad de ambos reinos y los vínculos sanguíneos entre las familias de la nobleza, casi siempre, vivían entre pleitos y disputaban sobre los derechos económicos y geográficos del otro.

Las consecuencias de estas contiendas repercutían en el pueblo.

El pequeño poblado que se asentaba entre ambos reinos se convirtió en la sombra de lo que solía ser cuando las emperatrices, Luand'r y Selena, vivían.

Las calles sólo eran un conjunto de barro, las estrechas callejuelas empedradas — las que quedaban— están incompletas. Los aldeanos caminaban despacio, con remiendos como ropa y zapatos gastados con espacios vacíos. La falta de un buen sistema de gobierno asiló la ciudad en un caos total. A diario, las personas languidecían de hambre, o robaban alimentos podridos que residían en los escaparates de madera de los (pocos) puestos que quedaban.

Las alianzas matrimoniales habían fallado y la tensión entre las casas reales era casi imposible de ignorar. Un día, el menos pensado, la fina cuerda que sostenía el puente que los unía, fue cortada. Llegaron a considerarse enemigos, e incluso se amenazaron con iniciar una guerra.

El rey de Gotham era un hombre serio y muy rencoroso, su conexión con el reino vecino había acabado, y con ello una de las más grandes amistades que había tenido. Pero decidió continuar y expandirse en otros reinos, conquistando tierras y llenándose los bolsillos de incontables riquezas.

Por otro lado, en las mediaciones del castillo tamaraniano, todo era un revuelo, la agitación entre los miembros de la corte; ministros, soldados, asesores, intendentes y demás, discutían presurosos sobre el avance de sus enemigos. Como su vínculo con el reino más próximo se vio mermado, las diferentes casas de la nobleza quisieron tomar ventaja, y atacaron. El rey Myand'r debía tomar acciones rápidas para no perder lo que quedaba de su fatigado ejército.

Entonces, frente a la sorpresa de todos, una de sus herederas apareció para interrumpir al consejo. Ella aseguró combatir, y vencer, a los enemigos de la corona. Quizás ese día, las carcajadas se hicieron esperar sólo y únicamente, por tratarse de la prole del rey.

Ella sabía que no sería bien recibida y que para lograr su cometido, primero, debía realizar una serie de hazañas para ser considerada _alguien_. Ella poseía un don de convencimiento tal, que las personas no podían negarse. Su voz era firme y la seguridad en sus palabras le conseguían seguidores donde fuere; su espíritu inquebrantable y valentía, poco a poco fue demostrándose en cada batalla y reino que hacía retroceder. Con el paso de los años ella se convirtió en un símbolo y en el alma del ejército. En una heroína.

Lo que tanto buscó, le fue concedido con creces. El espíritu de su ciudad regresó, junto con una nueva estratega.

La paz gozó de su momento y como todo, terminó también.

Por azares del destino, un pequeño sobre había arruinado la belleza del momento. La declaración de guerra reposaba en el escritorio del rey, el día que él enfermó.

El pueblo cayó en una desesperación total, y de un modo u otro la corte se había unido a ellos.

El reino de Gotham se hacía presente, y esta vez, iba a acabar con lo empezado. El rey Bruno era alguien metódico y calculador. Sabía que su enemigo aún no se había recuperado —completamente— de manera económica y armamentística de su última batalla, era un secreto a voces, un vago rumor que voló hasta llegar a los oídos del soberano; y que, con el tiempo, logró confirmar. Por lo tanto, él decidió esperar.

Resolvió que enviar una declaración y ver como los dominios, de su antiguo aliado, caían por su propio peso; le aseguraría la victoria. Fijó una fecha y un lugar. La espera se convertiría en su ruina y sin saberlo, la de él mismo también. Él observaría, desde las sombras, con espías, arremetiendo contra los dogmas establecidos si era necesario. Los muros de aquel palacio caerían por sus propias manos.

Porque cuando la nobleza agonizara, él daría el último golpe.

* * *

_**¿Errores? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que suceda? **_

_**Avance:**** Los barriles rodaron por el piso y la princesa se despertó en cuanto rebotó en el suelo. Se restregó los ojos y apretó el área golpeada. Se acomodó los cabellos y abrió los ojos en cuento sintió que no estaba sola. Rodó sobre sí misma, agarrando su arco en el proceso para, luego, apuntarlo a cualquiera que estuviese detrás de ella.**_

_** .**_

_**.**_

**_Traten de no odiarme demasiado, sé que debo actualizar mis fic, pero esta locura se me etió en la cabeza y pues bueno...hay que aprovechar la inspiración ¿no?_**

**_¡Que tengan un lindo día/noche/madrugada/tarde...! _**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**_

* * *

**(...) **

Él se sintió tentado. Como nunca antes. Era como si el mundo le escupiese en la cara, una vez más, diciéndole que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo bien. Y es que el día le golpeteaba el cerebro obligándolo a confundir matices, formas y colores, sólo para hostigarlo.

Pensó en la persona que se había ganado su afecto, casi como una madre. Casi. Recordó el olor del almíbar y tamborileó sus dedos en la textura de su extraño pantalón, con impaciencia.

Había escuchado los gritos ahogados de su madre, y la ignoró, lanzando un gruñido, pretendiendo dormir. Para cuando despertó, el ladrón había arrancado las joyas de su cuello y daba tumbos a modo de baile con ella en el borde de la improvisada terraza. Cuando se decidió a hacer algo, su madre yacía en el suelo, con la sangre brincando a su alrededor y la crisma reventada.

Se suponía que ese día celebrarían la conmemoración de un nacimiento, y no la partida de un alma. Él convenció a su padre de ir sin escoltas, porque al fin y al cabo, sólo era un pequeño picnic que anticipaba la gran fiesta que se festejaría en su honor. Y es que el día era precisamente igual al recordado: una ventisca fuerte, que arrancaba las flores del suelo y las presionaba para hacerlas girar a su gusto. Y había sido esa misma ventisca la que arrancó el pañuelo de las manos de la (ahora) difunta reina.

Su padre bajó cada peldaño de la torre, para regresarle su preciada pañoleta. Quizás si no hubiese ido…muchas cosas podrían haber pasado. Después de todo, sólo le quedaba resignarse y culparse.

Siempre se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la cual su padre mermó las conversaciones importantes en su regazo, los juegos y las palabras amables. Su único hijo, su cruz y su humillación. O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Luego de muchos ocasos y cuartos menguantes, del hermoso lugar, cubierto por un techo de cristal y paredes tapizadas, no quedaba nada. Todos creían que fue consumido por las llamas naranjas de fuego. Y era cierto, lo único que no sabían era quién lo había provocado. Las pinturas, las paredes curvas y los candeleros en formas de animales, se habían ido. Y en su lugar, una torre en ruinas se levantaba con sorna.

Desvió la vista, sacó su daga y avanzó. A paso firme y sigiloso.

Se congeló y contuvo la respiración cuando observó con horror como su enemiga se removía entre sueños, provocando que los barriles en los que se apoyaba rodaran y cayeran a una altura de más de veinte metros, emitiendo un ruido solo y estridente.

Ella se sentó y articuló un quejido, apretó el área golpeada y bostezó cansada. Para cuando estuvo consciente y más o menos despierta, la punta de una daga se abría paso a través de sus cabellos y le empujaba la parte posterior del cuello.

— Adelante, soldado. — alentó ella.

Desconocía al desdichado que había tenido la ignorancia de ponerle un dedo encima. Pero en cuanto lo viese, lo haría arrepentirse de todos y cada uno de sus pecados; y rogarle piedad para conservar su lengua.

La rodeo sin quitar la daga de su cuello y cuando la tuvo enfrente; además de mirarse con odio (implantado), la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Recordó que su padre era reconocido y venerado, pero más que eso, era temido. Muchos consideraban que el rey tenía una mirada tal, que hasta el más valiente se doblegaba ante sus pies. Incluso el emperador Ra´s, el mismo demonio en persona, le mostraba respeto.

Quiso intimidarla, pero su padre y él no se parecían.

Y de un modo u otro, antes de que hundiera la afilada punta en su cuello y la sangre rodase por su vestido, la princesa apegó las piernas a su pecho y lo lanzó lejos de una patada. En el proceso, la estocada le ralló la cara, haciéndola chillar. Él perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó. Agitó los brazos, llegó al borde y se sujetó de un muro oscurecido por el fuego de antaño. Acababa de terminar de sujetarse cuando la mejilla izquierda de la princesa comenzó a sangrar y las gotas cayeron en su mano mientras tomaba su arco. Ella ignoró el ardor en su rostro y levantándose tan rápido como pudo, encajó una flecha en su arco y sin pensarlo, disparó.

El príncipe ahogó un gemido, simplemente, no le daría el gusto. Con su mano libre, lanzó la daga con dirección a su abdomen, algo rápido, desesperado y mortal. Falló. Quizás porque la princesa era muy rápida y sus años de entrenamiento se habían concretado con la experiencia de las batallas. Era eso, o el sudor que le recorría el rostro como riachuelo lo que entorpecía su vista.

Ella seguía ahí de pie, con el corazón errático latiéndole en el pecho, con el corsé victoriano subiendo y bajando. El estúpido vestido entorpecía y limitaba sus movimientos. Observó la mezcla de sangre y sudor recorrerle la mano y caer gentilmente en sus botas.

Debía asesinarlo. Era su deber.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo, maldita sea! — gritó con rabia. Escupiendo las palabras y gruñendo de por medio, mostrando los dientes que se partirían en cualquier momento por la rabia.

Lo miró durante un rato y vio su vida mermada por una sola cabeza. Y aún con el arco en mano, apuntó a su bota ensangrentada y dejó correr libremente a la flecha. Esta vez, él, no se reprimió, y el grito ahuyentó únicas palomas que tenían la valentía de quedarse a observar.

Eso lo detendría por un rato, pensó ella. Ya después tendría tiempo para arrepentirse.

Los destellos y los rayos del sol, se hicieron presentes desde una esquina y los iluminó a ambos. La princesa recogió su carcaj ante la mirada ilusa de su contrincante. Iba a medio camino cuando un pica hielo rasgó su mugriento vestido. El orificio se tiñó de rojo y lentamente, las gotitas comenzaron a besar el pasto.

Apretó los labios y estiró los dedos.

Volteó y masculló:

— Creí que los _príncipes_ crecían en palacios, y no en establos.

Se cubrió con su capucha mientras bajaba las escaleras. La herida le ardía como cuando el sol de verano te cegaba con sus primero rayos. Y a pesar de que no era nada comparado con sus heridas anteriores, esta vez, no podía darse el lujo de llevarla como recuerdo.

En el castillo, nadie debía enterarse. Y sólo existía una persona que guardaría su secreto.

Le haría una visita a la hechicera.

* * *

_Waa! He vuelto. y a la escuela también (cara de asco)..._

_¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Prometo que el otro será más largo jeje n.n...quizás los personajes no se parecen a los que conocemos, pero creánme que es necesario. Con el tiempo, regresarán, cambiarán, crecerán... como deseen llamarlo :3 _

_Admito que esta es mi primera vez narrando escenas de acción, por lo agradecería muchísimo sus comentarios al respecto. Además de mencionar algún error de cualquier tipo que ignoré por ahí :3 _

_Les agradezco muuuucho sus reviews en mis otras historias! Waa! me pongo a saltar de felicidad y no dejo de sonreír en todo el día. ¡Gracias! De verdad. Sé que aún no los respondo todos, pero voy a hacerlo ... :D _

_Mañana publicaré un One-shot, así que, aquí les dejo un adelanto:_ **Bárbara no lograba acertar. Su orgullo jamás le permitiría dejar ver su frustración. Y a pesar de todo, ella creía que conseguiría lo que quería. **

_Okay, ¿de qué creen que trate?_

_Aprovecho para decirles que...**¡Escriban fics RobStar!** Tengo tiempoo sin leer alguno, así que si alguien se apiada de mi pobre alma desdichada y sube un fic RobStar, le construiré un altar y lo alabaré por el resto de la semana XD :v jaja _

_Les agradezco por leer! No sé que haría sin ustedes, cada uno de sus comentarios y mensajes, me llenan de alegría! Me siento a gusto aquí en FF y aunque a veces el cole me lo impida, me tendrán molestándolos por un rato más XD Los adooro con locura! :D :') _

_ ¡Qué tengan una noche estupenda! :D _


	3. Chapter 2

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

**KICT**

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. _

**_Capítulo 2_**

La bruja era consciente de las ridiculeces que ocurrían en el palacio. Aunque su estado de meditación era interrumpido por chillidos lejanos de las criadas y ayes del rey, no le era difícil imaginarse a la princesa recorriendo con sigilo los pasillos alfombrados y los salones amueblados con las sedas más finas y elegantes del castillo.

La hechicera sonreía, leer los pensamientos de la posible hereda al trono de Tamaran no era un desafío, y en estos momentos tenía una idea exacta de su resentimiento hacia el aparatoso vestido que traía encima. Estaba "tranquilamente" sentada en la banqueta de uno de los jardines del monasterio envuelta en sus cavilaciones; a diferencia de la princesa que corría a toda prisa por el salón de las esculturas. El cansancio de la princesa se batía en sus pulmones y las gotitas de sudor que saltaban por la punta de su nariz evidenciaban su nerviosismo.

Llegó a la cocina y atravesó la puerta secreta que estaba escondida bajo el mesón, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, el cabello y el vestido sirviéndole de red para las telarañas y el polvo que se acumulaban en las apolilladas escaleras de caracol.

Luego de quince largos minutos que carrerillas y estornudos, la bruja pudo percibió su presencia a la puerta negra de metal.

— ¿Qué tan profunda es la herida? — le preguntó aun cuando la princesa se encontraba a un metro de ella.

— Superficial…pero escuece.

— Siéntate.

Entrecerró los ojos al notar el brillo resplandeciente en su mejilla. Sentía que en ella bailaban cientos de hombrecillos de trajes brillantes al ritmo del tap. Dependiendo de la gravedad de la herida, la magia en la piel ejerce un efecto distinto. El corte en el abdomen no era otra cosa más que un arañazo; sin embargo, sentía ardor a cada movimiento.

— Dicen por ahí que quién busca en donde no debe, encuentra lo que no quiere. — dijo la hechicera levantando una ceja. — Creí que tenías prohibido salir.

— Y no lo hice. Estuve todo el día en cama. — dijo ella recordando el montón de almohadas en su cama a modo de distracción.

La princesa se levantó y caminó con dirección al sol de media tarde.

Rachel, la hechicera, rodó los ojos. Era incomprensible para ella que las sirvientas creyesen en aquel truco tan viejo.

— Bueno ¿y?, ¿Vas a decírmelo o debo esperar a que mi cabeza explote con tus ensoñaciones?

— Lo siento, aún es confuso. — suspiró y se sentó a su lado. — Intenté verlo a los ojos, encontrar algún resquicio que me indicara que era él, pero no vi ni sentí nada. —Giró la cabeza y buscó la mirada de la hechicera — ¿Estás segura de qué es él con quién…debía haberme casado?

La bruja suspiró y se quitó la capucha. — Al cambiar su destino, alteraste la vida de todos, incluyéndolo. Personas murieron, otras no nacieron. El equilibrio es frágil, y de todas formas lo inevitable muchas veces está escrito con algo más denso que la sangre. — Ella no era muy buena dando consejos, ni entendiendo la devoción de los amores terrenales. Todo era un ciclo tranquilo y cerrado. La princesa en cambio, era un conjunto de emociones cambiantes y fervientes.

Como su amiga, prefería escuchar y servir de apoyo, que recomendar algo que luego pareciese inhumano. Sus intenciones no eran malas. Deseaba ayudar, pero no existe corazón capaz de reparar a otro, cuando los resquicios del suyo siguen sueltos y apilados en un rincón.

Deseaba salvarlo…tener un día más con mi Galfore. — La hechicera colocó una mano en su hombro. Aún no entendía aquello de las pérdidas humanas, lo único de que lo que estaba segura era de que, la ausencia puede ser la más quejosa de las plagas.

Recordó aquel día, cuando llegó con los zapatos enlodados, el corazón errático y el rostro empapado.

"— _¡Por favor, Rachel! ¡Piedad…! Es la persona más valiosa que tengo y no puedo perderla…— La princesa llevaba más de veinte minutos insistiendo y llorando a la espalda de Rachel, que la miraba a través del vidrio de la ventana sin expresión. Las personas vienen y se van. Es un proceso vital, indiscutible. Imposible. Esa era su última palabra. — ¡Rachel, te lo suplico! ¡Un par de años más! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo imploro! ¡Por favor! Sólo un día más…_

_Podía sentir el sufrimiento. Hacía añicos su mente. Eran más que lágrimas y palabras ahogadas, eran emociones palpables y ecos de desesperación que se extenuaban por su piel. Pero lo que pedía la princesa…prolongar la vida…No era correcto. Quién sabe qué podría ocurrir…_

_Te daré lo que quieras, sin límites. — dijo gimoteando aún la princesa— Incluso…incluso, te diré lo que ocurrió con tu madre…"._

* * *

¡Hola! Llevo tiempo sin aparecer por aquí...

Agradezco mucho sus reviews en mis otras historias, no tienen idea de la alegría que provocan en mi corazón.

Gracias por leer mis historias, lo digo en serio. Gracias.


End file.
